Question: On Monday, Daniel and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Omar to time them with a stopwatch. After 6.67 minutes, Omar agreed to time the runners. Daniel sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 94.1 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 36.17 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Daniel in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Jessica was than Daniel, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Daniel's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ Jessica was 57.93 seconds faster than Daniel.